Talent Show
by lollipoploves
Summary: I heard this song and thought that it matched Danny pretty dang well. If you dont believe me go watch it for a couple of hours. One-Shot


I heard this song after watching a marathon of Danny Phantom and it just kind of fit really well, so I decided to make it a song fic. My first ever.

I do not own Danny Phantom or any other animated (or not) show that I write about, Im too poor, I also do not own this song by Hunter Hayes

Onto the story:

Danny was walking down the hall hiding the bruises he got from one of his most recent fights with skulker. It was the third time this week he had escaped from the zone and the fourth time Danny had gotten detention for being late, his grades were dropping rapidly, the only time he found to study was around 2 in the morning, usually after he caught a ghost.

Sighing heavily Danny wondered if he was just doomed to fail Freshmen year, he was pretty sure he wasn't the only one though. Sam and Tucker were not doing so well either, ghost hunting took a lot of time and sleepless nights. Of course the Popular's would move up a grade. The school couldn't have the schools best quarterback held back.

Speaking of which Danny turned the corner and ran right into said quarterback.

"hey, fenturd! Watch where you're going!" Danny didn't even get to reply before he was roughly shoved into a locker and left in the dark as laughing voices slowly faded away.

Making sure no one was outside Danny phased through the locker door and continued walking to class. Only to stop and stare at a poster for the school's talent show.

**Casper high talent show!**

**This talent show gives extra credit! You just have to enter, and to the winner a free pass for the rest of the schools tests!**

**(a/n: I know it would never happen but Im tired and writing this at 1:46 am)**

Danny grinned, he could totally win! Now he just needed to find some talent.

Day of talent show:

Danny was nervous, when he found out that Tucker could play piano (electric of course) he thought it would be a good idea to form a band. Sam liked the idea said she would play drums and since ember had been teaching him guitar he thought the talent show would be a snap but now….. he was having second thoughts. What if they didn't like him? He was already unpopular would they make fun of him more? Would they-

Sam interrupted his train of thought when she put a hand on his shoulder and smiled, suddenly all his fears were gone. Only Sam could make him calm down that fast, he was grateful for a friend like her. Soon after Paulina's cheer routine, and Dashes poor attempt at dancing it was their turn.

"and now for the last act of the night, Danny, Sam, and Tucker" Mr. Lancer said

It was deadly quiet when they walked on stage, Danny looped his guitar strap over his shoulder and nodded for Tucker to begin, a soft melody started and soon after Danny's soft tenor filled the room with music.

_Crowded hallways are the loneliest places  
>For outcasts and rebels<br>Or anyone who just dares to be different  
>And you've been trying for so long<br>To find out where your place is  
>But in their narrow minds<br>There's no room for anyone who dares to do something different  
>Oh, but listen for a minute<em>

_Trust the one  
>Who's been where you are wishing all it was<br>Was sticks and stones  
>Those words cut deep but they don't mean you're all alone<br>And you're not invisible  
>Hear me out,<br>There's so much more to life than what you're feeling now  
>Someday you'll look back on all these days<br>And all this pain is gonna be invisible  
>Oh, invisible<em>

_So your confidence is quiet  
>To them quiet looks like weakness<br>But you don't have to fight it  
>'Cause you're strong enough to win without a war<br>Every heart has a rhythm  
>Let yours beat out so loudly<br>That everyone can hear it  
>Yeah, I promise you don't need to hide it anymore<br>Oh, and never be afraid of doing something different  
>Dare to be something more<em>

_Trust the one  
>Who's been where you are wishing all it was<br>Was sticks and stones  
>Yeah, the words cut deep but they don't mean you're all alone<br>And you're not invisible  
>Hear me out,<br>There's so much more of this life than what you're feeling now  
>And someday you'll look back on all these days<br>And all this pain is gonna be invisible_

_These labels that they give you  
>just 'cause they don't understand<br>If you look past this moment  
>You'll see you've got a friend<br>Waving a flag for who you are  
>And all you're gonna do<br>Yeah, so here's to you  
>And here's to anyone who's ever felt invisible<em>

_Yeah, and you're not invisible  
>Hear me out,<br>There's so much more to life than what you're feeling now  
>And someday you'll look back on all these days<br>And all this pain is gonna be invisible  
>It'll be invisible<em>

Danny ended the song and the last few notes floated quietly through the air and the people of Amity Park felt like they were put in a trance. Slowly Mikey stood up and started clapping, Danny looked out to the crowd as a thunderous roar sounded through the audience.

Mr. Lancer walked up to Danny and his friends smiling broadly as he handed them the trophy. "Congratulations Mr. Fenton, but I hope you know you still have to attend my classes, just because you don't have to take any test doesn't mean you can slack off"

Danny smiled and bowed to the audience. Finally he isn't invisible anymore.

(cliche ending I know)


End file.
